futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Abby
|type = Category 3 hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Hurricane Harvey - Texas.jpeg|image caption = Abby making landfall as a Category 3 hurricane|formed = June 14|dissipated = June 20|accumulated cyclone energy = 60.00|highest winds = 120 mph|wind type = 1-min winds|lowest pressure = 921|damages = $89 billion|direct fatalities = 783|indirect fatalities = 1,637|missing = 2,748,389|areas affected = Lower Antilles, Cuba, Mexico, Texas|hurricane season = 2045 Atlantic hurricane season}}Hurricane Abby was a Category 3 hurricane on the Saffir Simson hurricane scale. The storm hit a peak of winds up to 120 mph, making the storm a category 3 hurricane. Meterorological History A tropical wave exiting off the coast of Africa around 16:00 UTC on June 12 with no significant development over the next 48 hours after exiting Africa. The storm swiftly crossed through the Atlantic, with no development signs. A burst of convection hit the wave, and the wave intensified into Tropical Depression One, nearing the Lower Antilles. The storm gradually intensified into a tropical storm with winds up to 40 mph, and was given the name Abby. Abby tracked westward into the Lower Antilles, and the NWC issued tropical storm watches for Abby. Abby intensified into a 50 mph storm, showing signs of a possible hurricane the next 3 days. Abby weakened into a 45 mph storm, but strengthened into a 60 mph storm, making Abby a moderate tropical storm. A convection burst hit the tropical storm, and the tropical storm formed a eye wall inside the storm. This upgraded the storm into a hurricane, and the NWC issued hurricane warnings for the Lower Antilles. Abby made landfall on June 16 on 20:00 UTC. Abby underwent rapid intensification, and was upgraded to a Category 3 major hurricane on June 17 in the Gulf of Mexico. Abby didn't strengthen much, as the currents in the Gulf were weak, and the storm didn't strengthen much. The storm strengthened into a 120 mph category 3 storm, nearing Texas. The NWC issued warnings for Corpus Christi and other Texan areas. Abby made landfall on Texas on June 17 and rapidly weakened. Abby went out back into the gulf, and strengthened into a category 2 hurricane, before making a final landfall on Veracruz on June 19 on 17:00 UTC. Abby fully dissipated on June 20 and the remnants of Abby formed a wave in the East Pacific that will become a storm named Andres. Preparations Lower Antilles The president of the countries in the Lower Antilles declared a state of emergency for Tropical Storm Abby moving near the countries. 70,000 people prepared and 100,000 people evacuated the storm. Due to intensification to the tropical storm, the president of all of the countries declared a possible hurricane to hit the area and the NWC also issued hurricane watches for the Lower Antilles. 120,000 people prepared and 160,000 people evacuated. Cuba Fidel Castro declared a emergency for the country to prepare fast, or the hurricane blows us all away. 140,000 prepared and 200,000 evacuated. Abby went past Cuba into the Gulf, without a major threat, but Cuba got the outer bands of the hurricane. Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms